


Such Beauty is Wasted Upon the Soul of a Killer

by WardenAsteria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, hanmei is just really cute okay i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAsteria/pseuds/WardenAsteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon one of Hanzo's voice lines that broke my heart. Hanzo has a hard time at Watchpoint and Mei is one of the few who calms his nerves and warms his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Pleasure

The welcome Hanzo Shimada receives when he arrives at Watchpoint: Gibraltar is less than warm and fuzzy. He is greeted by two individuals, whom he immediately recognizes, although for widely different reasons. Standing in the exit of the aerial transport vehicle, the proud Shimada assesses his welcome party. The cowboy’s get-up and cigar look even more tacky in real life than in pictures, and for a split second, Hanzo doubts the outlaw’s infamy as a marksman and highly trained ex-Blackwatch agent. He holds back a scoff when he sees the cowboy’s BAMF belt buckle, it’s just so… ridiculous. The doctor on his left truly doesn’t look a day older than her original overwatch photographs, she even looks... better? For a lack of a better term, of course. If she could delay her aging in such a mysterious way, even rejuvenate herself, it was no surprise that she could put Genji back together after… Hanzo grimaces, not only at the painful memory, but at the sudden realization that Genji isn’t there. He furrows his brow, scans past the cowboy and the doctor for his brother, and huffs at the disappointment. Hanzo steps down the ramp of the transport vehicle, stopping right at the base. He purposefully stands a comfortable distance away from the two, bowing at the waist.

“Shimada Hanzo,” he states, his voice firm and tentative at the same time. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Jesse McCree and Doctor Ziegler. I have heard much about you.” This was not a lie, but Hanzo could not help but feel like he was trying too hard to be polite. He straightens his posture only to be met with a very obvious look of disgust, and a very forced smile.

“I wish I could say the same, partner.” McCree snarls with his eyes trained on the shorter man, “What you did to my sweetheart is not somethin’ I take lightly, or forgive so easily. Now let’s get one thing straight, if I see you do so much as to raise your voice at him I swear to God--” 

“Jesse!” Doctor Ziegler snaps, causing the cowboy to jolt and stop mid-sentence. He keeps his eyes locked on Hanzo, burning with a fire that makes Hanzo want to shudder. In the corner of his eye, Hanzo sees the Doctor take her right hand in McCree’s left, interlacing their fingers, her hand gripping the cowboy’s metallic one with a deathly strong vice. “Jesse,” she pleads once more, “zhere’s a time and a place for zhis and you know it is not right now.” McCree sighs, very heavy and still very obvious in tone.

“I hate it when you’re right, Angel.” McCree squeezes the Doctor’s hand before letting it go. He takes a large drag of his cigar. 

“I almost always am.” Doctor Ziegler retorts with a laugh. Without skipping a beat, she steps partly in front of the cowboy, forcing another smile. She bows slightly, but not enough to call it respectful. Hanzo makes a note of that. 

“I am sorry for him, “ she states, knocking McCree’s chest with the back of her knuckles, “he  _ promised _ to be nice but it  _ seems _ zhat he’s too much of a hot-head to contain himself. I apologize.” Hanzo goes silent, partly to make mental notes of his two new associates, but mostly to contain the anger that was quickly rising within him. 

“I appreciate your apology, Dr. Ziegler.” Hanzo truly does; at least someone is trying to be civil. The Doctor lets out a small hum in acknowledgement and gestures for the elder Shimada to follow her and McCree. Hanzo complies and the three of them are off to the medbay. 

“Winston requested zhat he see you right away when you arrived, but I think zhat medical screening is more important no? We cannot have new Overwatch agents running around without zheir proper medical information on file, what if you got hurt?” The Doctor states to Hanzo, her hands moving as they please as she talks. 

“Or if someone hurts yah,” McCree chimes in, puffing out smoke. The Doctor sends him a glare, and in simple Swiss German, tells him to be civil or leave. McCree doesn’t say another word, and decides to wait outside the entrance to the medbay, sulking as he smokes his cigar.

 

Hanzo’s physical goes smoothly enough. Dr. Ziegler is swift and precise, something Hanzo admires. She asks only the necessary questions and gives him the proper amount of privacy, she is a professional after all. Nonetheless, Hanzo is impressed.

“Thank you, Dr. Ziegler.” Hanzo bows deeply, giving her full respect even if she does not feel the same towards him. “I am pleased to know that Overwatch has such a capable doctor on their staff. Your civility towards me is also appreciated.” He straightens to the Doctor grinning. It seems genuine.

“Aha, yes well, Jesse is not known for his subtlety. I apologize but I cannot escort you all zhe way to Winston’s lab, I need to have a talk with zhat cowboy about keeping a level head.” Her tone is light, but completely serious underneath. Hanzo only nods and waits to be directed to his next location.

Dr. Ziegler tells him that the lab is ‘straight, zhen zhe next right, zhen left, zhen straight ahead.’ Hanzo pretends to understand. He exits the medbay without another word or glance at McCree, but as he walks past, he hears the cowboy let out a small grunt in disgust. Hanzo’s nostrils flare, but otherwise gives it no other attention. As he makes his way in the vague direction of Winston’s lab, Hanzo’s mind races. Where is Genji? Why was he not there to greet him? His… brother… practically invites him to this place and does not even show up. How rude.

In all his angry musings, Hanzo does not see the woman holding a large stack of papers in front of him. He barrels into her with a resounding thwack of manila folders hitting hard ground, papers fly everywhere. 

“Ah!” She lets out, desperately trying to keep her balance. It takes Hanzo a moment to snap out of his own head. Woman, short, cute, papers, ground, shit. He immediately drops to the floor to start trying to pick up the mess he’s made.

“I apologize, miss.” His ears burn a subtle pink.  _ How clumsy. I’m an idiot _ , he berates himself, embarrassed that he left himself grow so careless. Hanzo’s blush only grows stronger as the woman also drops to the ground to help. She’s giggling.

“It is quite alright, I can tell it was an accident.” She turns her head to look at him, a smile on her round face, she bows her head sideways. “Mei-ling Zhou, environmental scientist. And you are?” Hanzo returns the bow and clears his throat.

“Shimada Hanzo.” He turns his attention back towards the papers once again, stifling a cough. “You have my deepest apologies, Zhou-san. I did not see you; I was careless.” Hanzo’s jaw tightens when he hears her giggle once more. The papers are collected and relatively neat in both of their arms.

“Haha, Mei is just fine! And it is no big deal, really.” Mei explains as she stands. Hanzo mimics her, staring down at her as if asking for his next direction. “Where are you headed, Shimada- 君 ?”

“Winston’s lab. I was told he wanted to see me as soon as I arrived. You may call me Hanzo.” Although Hanzo is not keen on acquaintances calling him by his first name, it would be improper for there to be an imbalance in formality when addressing each other. He awkwardly shifts his stack of papers in his arms. Mei’s face lights up. 

“Wonderful! I was just walking there myself to deliver these files when, well, y’know…” She stifles a giggle and rights herself into a more serious posture. “I will walk you there, if you would like of course!” Hanzo thanks her and offers to take her stack of the papers. She thanks him back and comments on his chivalry, to which he blushes ever so slightly. 

“Oh! Where are my manners!?” Mei exclaims as they walk, drawing a look from Hanzo, “I forgot to say that is a pleasure to meet you, Hanzo!” She beams up at Hanzo, and he cannot help but crack a small smile, the sensation foreign on his lips.

“As it is a pleasure to meet you, Mei-san.”


	2. Pervert

As the pair walk towards Winston’s lab, Hanzo takes in the sight of his new acquaintance. She’s short, the top of her head barely reaches his chin, and everything about her is round and… fluffy? She reminds him of a marshmallow. From her puffy white and blue parka and her round squishy cheeks, to her incredibly sweet and light nature, Hanzo cannot help but find her adorable. Not to mention that she has been the first and only kind soul to greet him today so far. He decides that he likes Mei-san, or at the very least finds her agreeable. Hanzo’s mouth twitches as he fights the small smile creeping onto his lips. 

Mei hums as she walks. She makes sure to keep her volume low as to not disturb her new friend. When she thinks he isn’t looking, she steals glances at him. Mei takes in Hanzo’s face first. He is strong-jawed, his beard frames plush and pouty lips, his cheekbones are so sharp they look like they could cut her. His eyes are thoughtful and ever-focused, always slightly narrowed, as if he’s constantly calculating his next move. She notices the smile that tugs at his lips, and blushes a light pink.  _ Moving on _ , she thinks desperately. Mei’s eyes roam over Hanzo’s chest and uncovered arm, admiring the intricate tattoo that spans over his entire left half. 

“It’s beautiful,” she sighs to herself, or so she thinks. Nothing sends Mei into a display of flustered apologies and incredibly embarrassing blushing like Hanzo’s deep, rolling chuckle. 

“I’m sorry!” She squeals, unsure of what to do with herself.  _ Wonderful… Now he thinks I’m a pervert!  _ “I haven’t been looking… I mean I have… But not in that way, I swear! I’m sorry!” Hanzo looks at her with an air of surprised amusement, shifting the stack of papers in his arms.

“I’m sure the Dragons appreciate your compliment, Mei-san. I am confident that they return the sentiment,”  Hanzo says with a smug air. Mei buries her face in her hands, unable to speak another word. She says a silent prayer of thanks when Hanzo does not say anything more as well. Thank the heavens they are now outside Winston’s lab door.

Mei frantically knocks and opens the door to the lab, her face still bright red. She ducks her head, gesturing for Hanzo to enter, to which he obeys. He finds the monkey-- no, scientist-- sitting in an enormous custom office chair reading over some papers. The scientist straightens and sets his reading material aside, a smile spreading across his face. He exits his chair to meet Hanzo half-way.

“Hanzo Shimada, I see you’ve arrived. Harold Winston, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Winston bows respectively and Hanzo does the same, careful to not spill any of the papers in his arms. “Ah, you can just set those down over there,” Winston points to a relatively unoccupied table and Hanzo walks over to it, grateful to finally be able to give his arms a rest. “I see you have already met Mei, but how was your reception when you touched down?” Winston is genuinely curious, and Hanzo is compelled to give him a genuine answer. 

“Agent McCree and Doctor Ziegler were… Less than friendly. The cowboy more so than the doctor. He threatened me almost immediately,” Hanzo chuckles as he folds his arms in disgust, “I would not worry about scorning him however, I think Doctor Ziegler has done that enough already.”  Winston frowns, disappointed in McCree. He adjusts his glasses, and gestures for Hanzo to take a seat in an empty chair. The elder Shimada thanks him but remains standing. Mei has moved to the table with the disorganized stack of papers and starts trying to sort out the disaster before her. Her blush is gone, but she would rather not make eye contact with Hanzo, or anyone for that matter.

“That is a shame. The pair told me they could handle it, it seems I was wrong in my judgement to trust them. I apologize.” Hanzo bows slightly in acknowledgement of the apology, then raises an eyebrow as if to ask ‘so what now?’ Winston clears his throat and picks up a baby blue folder from the main console. He walks over and hands it to Hanzo, and expectant look on his face,

“This is given to every new Overwatch agent. It is an itinerary of all the protocols, policies, mealtimes, training schedules, etc. Now-”

“I am no Overwatch agent.” Hanzo cuts the scientist off, his hands firmly gripping the folder, his gaze never leaving the round symbol on the front of it. A beat of awkward silence. Mei stops organizing to listen in on the conversation. Winston blinks, taken by surprise. “I did not come here to join this organization blindly; I am no fool. Genji invited me to this place so I could observe your intentions, then choose to join or not, and observe I shall. Speaking of, where is my brother?” Winston rubs the back of his neck. To be honest, he wasn’t prepared for such a response. He looks to Mei for guidance, and she returns his gaze with a simple shrug.

“Aha, well, that is fair I suppose. You still need that folder to know when and where everything takes place. I hope that your observations lead you to join us however, for you are a very capable warrior from what Genji has told us.” Hanzo’s ears perk up at the comment. He looks up at Winston with a cocked brow, intrigued yet defensive. “Ahem, and uh, yes. Your brother is currently returning from a mission in England. He is due to arrive at midnight actually, about seven hours from now.”  Hanzo hums in response, his mind suddenly reeling at the thought of seeing his brother again. His grip on the folder tightens ever so slightly. Winston walks over to Mei, who has resumed organizing, and gently takes the papers from her hands. Right when she begins to protest, Winston mumbles in her ear,

“Don’t worry about it, Mei, I can take it from here. You just make sure he gets to his room alright; he looks awfully tired.” Mei gulps and nods, a small blush creeping back onto her face. 

“Y-yes, I can do that!” She scurries over to Hanzo and tugs lightly at the folder. “I can show you to your room now, if you would like.” Hanzo bows and sighs silently. His body craves rest and it is only now that he feels it weigh on him so heavily. Mei exits the lab at a swift pace, eager to get the task over with, a blush rising in her cheeks yet again. Hanzo’s lips tug into a small smirk, so fleeting one would miss it if they blinked.

“Thank you, Winston-san. I look forward to observing this organization and possibly working with you.” Hanzo bows at the waist and gives the scientist a curt nod before exiting to follow after Mei. Winston sighs and plants himself back in his office chair, opening a jar of peanut butter as he reads over Hanzo’s file once more.  _ At least he’s civil. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mei, my sweet marshmallow daughter why must i make you struggle
> 
> And I wonder what mission Genji could be coming back from :3 (hint: it rhymes with "bassassination of bondatta")


	3. Goodnight, Anija

Mei makes a point to walk briskly and avoid conversation; Hanzo is more than happy to comply with her silent request. The two make it to Hanzo’s assigned room without incident, and by the end of their journey, the awkward silence had turned into one of comfort. 

“Here is your room. It seems you aren’t paired with a roommate, lucky you!” Mei giggles as she punches in the quarter’s activation code. Hanzo nods in silent agreement; that  _ is  _ lucky. 

“Who is your roommate, Mei-san?” Hanzo asks as he steps inside his new home. The space is small, but not constricting. Two standard beds line either side of the room, small nightstands at the foot of each bed, and a door to what Hanzo can only assume is the bathroom lies in the space between them. Not too much, not too little, just perfect. Mei flicks on the lights that Hanzo didn’t realize were off.

“I’m roommies with Angela-- I mean, Dr. Ziegler.” Mei opens one of the storage compartments to reveal a set of bedsheets, another houses towels and basic toiletries. “She barely sleeps in our room though. I swear she works herself too hard.” Hanzo watches and listens, not wanting to interrupt his new acquaintance. He accidentally sneaks a peek at the scientist’s backside as she bends over to retrieve a weapons case from under the bed. “For your bow, ah, you don’t have to actually use it though.” Mei cocks one eyebrow at Hanzo as she notices his rapidly growing blush, but doesn’t question it. Hanzo coughs awkwardly in a feeble attempt to dispel the colour on his cheeks.  _ What a cute butt…  _ He only blushes a deeper shade of red. Mei, feeling quite uncomfortable, scurries to the doorway. 

“U-um, dinner is in an hour… Would you like me to come retrieve you? So you don’t get lost that is!” She fiddles with the hem of her parka; Hanzo hasn’t moved and is still blushing.

“I would like that, thank you, Mei-san.” He manages to get out before his throat closes up once more. Despite having his back turned to her, he can feel Mei bow before silently leaving him to rest. However, Hanzo does not rest. His face is hot and his chest flutters relentlessly; he needs to get rid of this immediately. Placing Stormbow in the complementary case Mei pulled out for him, Hanzo readies his legs for the upcoming workout. 

He starts by investigating the Watchpoint, finding any potential secret entrances, weak spots, and hiding holes. He recognizes McCree’s form sitting outside of the entrance to the medical bay, smoking a cigar as he makes conversation with a young man with long dreadlocks and an impressive set of prosthetic legs.  _ Are those… roller skates for feet?  _ Hanzo’s curiosity keeps him in one spot for too long, and he locks eyes with the cowboy. Much to his relief, McCree does not seem to acknowledge the archer’s presence any further, and Hanzo takes off before the young man can notice him too. He makes a point to stay out of the sight of the rest of the overwatch members, but stores the appearances of those he sees in his memory.

Hanzo checks his pocket watch: 6:30pm. He still has some time so he decides to scour the surrounding area. Climbing the rocky faces of the mountains around the Watchpoint is like child’s play to the prodigy of the Shimada Clan, and Hanzo has Watchpoint: Gibraltar fully investigated and explored by 6:45pm. He slips into the shower for a quick rinse before dinner, and is out in ten minutes. The water feels soothing and reassuring, melting away Hanzo’s nerves from the day. He feels so relaxed that he jumps when he hears the soft  _ knock knock knock _ on his door. 

“こんばんわ, Mei-san.” Hanzo bows at the waist, trying desperately to avoid the fact that Mei has changed into a more casual outfit. The blue tank top and black workout leggings she’s wearing accentuates her curves, the navy cashmere sweater tied around her waist only draws his eyes to her hips and thighs. 

“G-good evening! Ready for dinner?” Mei bows to escape the sight before her. Still damp from the shower, Hanzo’s bare arm and chest glisten in the light orange of the sun’s rays. His hair lies loosely around his neck, the ends tickle his jawline. Hanzo sighs as he ties up his hair with a perfectionist’s hand. Mei tries not to gawk at the way his muscles move as she comes up from her bowing stance.

“I am, but do you mind if I stay close to you during? I would not want to break any rules of etiquette of this organization’s,” Hanzo confesses as he lends out the crook of his arm for Mei to take. With a rather audible gulp, Mei takes hanzo up on his offer and slips her arm through his.

“No problem! You are new after all!” Mei giggles a little too much, as she grips Hanzo’s forearm with an iron vice.

 

\--

 

Dinner goes smoothly enough. Mei unlinks herself from Hanzo before the pair enter the mess hall; the food is tasty enough; and although Lucio-kun, and Hana-san barraged Hanzo with questions, he’s grateful none of them asked about Genji. He talks with Lucio about each other’s prosthetics, music interests, general small talk, but Hanzo decides that Hana is his second favourite; her dry yet bubbly humor tempting him to crack a smile more than once during their conversation.

 

Mei does not walk Hanzo back to his room. He hasn’t seen her since they entered the mess hall, but Hanzo does not mind. She is cute, but he should not get attached-- they just met after all.  _ And besides, someone as sweet as her could never love someone like me _ . Hanzo chides himself as he stalks back to his room. He checks and recalibrates Storm Bow, trying to distract himself from his sudden sour mood, but is unsuccessful. He tries to write-- first a haiku, then a poem--  no luck. In the end, he gives up and decides to go to bed. The weight of the day weighs heavy on him and before he knows it, he’s out like a light. He forgets to take his prosthetics off. He’s so tired that he doesn’t sense someone enter his room in his slumber. 

“...Ja. Anija. Hanzo!” The voice wakes Hanzo and immediately sends him on the defensive. The intruder barely has time to react before the archer has his throat in one hand and a blade in the other, ready to strike. 

“Who are you!? What are- Genji?” Hanzo blinks away the sleep in his eyes to find “Genji” with his hands raised, but seemingly calm. 

“Hello brother, long time no see.” Genji chuckles back in Japanese. Hanzo rips his hand away from his brother’s throat and returns the blade to its rightful home under his pillow. He slumps on the bed, elbows resting on his knees and his face in his palms. The sudden movement has given him a headache, and he can feel a familiar ache in the stumps of his knees.  _ The goddamn prosthetics. _

“What time is it?” Hanzo asks, sounding very obviously annoyed. Genji looks to a small alarm clock on the nightstand at the foot of the bed.

“1:07am. I would have waited to greet you but, well, there’s no time like the present! How are you doing, Hanzo? How has your stay in Gibraltar been so far?” Genji sits next to Hanzo on the bed, cocking his head to show curiosity. Hanzo studies his brother. A mix between synthetics and human flesh; not quite human or omnic; his brother yet not anything like him.  _ I did this to him. _ Hanzo recalls. He’s never allowed to forget it.  _ I made him this… thing.  _ Hanzo sits up so his back is perfectly straight. He closes his eyes and inhales and exhales. What does he even say to his brother?

“I am doing well enough,” Hanzo hisses out, even this much is straining, “ my arrival was rather unpleasant, McCree made sure of that, but everyone else here has been tolerable if not pleasant. I believe you just came back from a mission, no?” He’s desperate to change the subject to something more… formal? Professional? Genji shifts uncomfortably, and hangs his head.

“So you met McCree, huh, I apologize for what he may have said. He’s very protective of me. I may have forgiven you for what you did, but him… Not so much.” Genji lets out a small chuckle before going silent. “And yes… I am back from my mission…” He lets out after a brief period of contemplation. “We failed. Tekkhartha Mondatta… Is dead.” Hanzo had heard the name before, and knew only general information about him and his work towards human-omnic peace. Even though it does not mean much to him, he can feel the anguish coming off of Genji in waves. He says nothing. They both say nothing.

“I am sorry,” Hanzo says as he breaks the now very awkward silence, “you seem to have known him.”

“He was my Master’s brother. I am more upset that Zenyatta is in pain than anything else.” Hanzo hums in absent agreement. He fiddles with the hem of his kyudo-gi as he tries to think of something to say.

“What is your relationship with McCree?” He blurts out the question before he can process that he wanted to ask it. Genji looks at Hanzo, and despite the visor, Hanzo can tell Genji is cocking an eyebrow and smirking. 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask,” Genji laughs, “he is my lover and I am his.” Hanzo narrows his eyes in confusion. But- but-

“But McCree and Dr. Ziegler-”

“Are also lovers. Zenyatta and I are together as well.” Hanzo chokes on spit. “I know it’s confusing, Brother, but it works. I love Zenyatta and Jesse, and Jesse loves me and Angela.” There is a hint of desperation in Genji’s tone now; he can sense the oncoming disapproval.

“Disgusting.” Hanzo hisses out without thinking, and he blushes at his mistake. How rude of him-- even if it’s true. Genji goes silent, and suddenly, stands without warning and heads for the door.

“I need to check on my master, and say hello to Jesse. Goodnight, Anija."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was lackluster, but school started so i just wanted to give you guys something :3  
> that being said, updates will be slower but not nonexistent, just slower


	4. Shot Through the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot through the heart, and you were too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is so late! School and life have been kicking my ass, but I'm not dead! Pls forgive me ;w;

Genji stalks along the dimly lit halls of Gibraltar. The soft  _ tak tak tak  _ of his feet the only clue that he’s up and about. If he wasn’t so worried about Zenyatta, so eager to see Jesse, or so devastated by Hanzo’s disgust, he might have slowed his pace and taken in the serene quiet that now graced the Watchpoint. As he nears Jesse and Lucio’s quarters, Genji can feel his synthetic heart racing in his chest. The mission had only taken a few days, but being without Jesse always made the Ninja feel on edge, no matter how much he trusted that Angela would keep the cowboy out of trouble and in one piece. And he needs the cowboy’s sweet talk more than ever. As Genji approaches the door, he sees that it is cracked open slightly. He knocks lightly on the door as he pushes it open with caution.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” the familiar Southern drawl Genji loves so much greets him fondly, “back from your mission, eh?” Genji fully enters the room and finds McCree sprawled impossibly on his bed, watching something on his data pad. The Ninja lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and silently rushes into the Cowboy’s arms. “H-hey darlin’! What’s wrong? Did you miss me~?” McCree teases into the side of Genji’s temple, his hands rubbing soothing circles into the cyborg’s back. Genji leans up from McCree to sit up the bed. He unlocks his visor with a soft  _ click  _ and places it beside him.

“More than you would ever know,” he sighs as he leans back down to McCree, bringing his lips to the cowboy’s hungrily. Without hesitation, McCree takes the back of Genji’s head in his palm and pushes the two of closer together, deepening the kiss. The two stay like this for bit, kissing away the longing they both had felt over the past few days, Genji kissing the away the sadness weighing down his heart, until he pulls away suddenly. He swiftly puts on his visor with one hand, violently squeezing McCree’s hand with the other. 

“I have to check on Zenyatta. He is in a lot of pain.” Genji stands, prompting McCree to do the same. McCree uses his free hand to cup Genji’s cheek, his thumb rubbing the smooth metal soothingly. 

“Jesus Darlin’ if ya would have told me I wouldn’t’ve kept you so long. Seriously what happened??” McCree inquires with a slightly panicked tone, the hand on Genji’s cheek stills. Genji unlocks his fingers from McCree’s and steps away, deliberately looking at the floor. 

“It’s all my fault… I- I... Check the news. I have to go.” Genji blurts out as he moves towards the door. His voice is shakey; behind the mask he’s back to the brink of tears.  _ I should not have left him this long. I need to see him. I need- _ A hand catches Genji’s wrist and pulls him into a giant bear hug. McCree clings on to the ninja like his life depends on it, refusing to let go even when he feels Genji squirm a little.

“Now you listen here, Sweetheart. I love you. And by proxy, I love Zenyatta. We’re family, ya hear?” McCree whispers into the cyborg’s ear, his voice shakes with desperation and concern. “I am here for you, for both of you. So please don’t ever feel like you need to hide things from me. I’m always willing to listen. Okay? So promise me you will tell me later what’s wrong?” McCree loosens his grip on Genji just enough for him to look into the green light of his lover’s visor. Silence. He begins to ask if Genji is okay when the cyborg presses his masked face to the cowboy’s cheek. Genji then disentangles himself from the arms of his lover and simply quips, “I love you, Jesse McCree,” before dashing down the halls of the Watchpoint. 

 

“Hey man, can I come out now?” Lucio pipes from the now opened bathroom door. Half-naked and damp, the DJ trembles slightly from the cold of the nighttime breeze. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry, partner. I had forgotten you were still here. I thought you were off visiting Ms. Vaswani~” McCree laughs as he throws Lucio a shirt resting on a small dresser on the opposite side of the room. 

“Come on man, I told you it’s not like that. We’re just friends.” Lucio retorts as he pulls the shirt over his head. He walks back in the bathroom to retrieve his datapad and then sits on his bed, pouting. McCree lets out a hard chuckle.

“Sure thing. Whatever you say, partner. All I know is that you’ve been spendin’ an awful lot of time with her ever since she arrived. More than with me, and more than with Hana and Lena.” McCree closes the door and reassumes the position he was in before Genji arrived, a smirk happily displayed on his face. 

“I’ve been helping her get acquainted with real life, Overwatch life, etc. When you’ve been groomed to work for a company made of pure evil your whole life, learning how to be human takes time,” Lucio spits back, only half- annoyed, and lays back on his bed. “Besides, I wouldn’t mock the guy who figured out what’s bothering your boyfriend so much, ‘cuz now I don’t wanna tell you what it is.” McCree jolts upright, his full attention on Lucio’s smug face. 

“Tell me.”

“Take back what you said about Satya.”

“Just tell me, Lucio.”

“Just take back what you said about Satya and me.”

“Fine, I take it back! Now tell me or I swear to-” 

“How about I show you instead.” Lucio replies as he sits up. He opens his datapad to a tab labeled ‘OmnicRights.tumblr…’ He flicks his finger up on the screen and the page is projected on the opposite wall. Lucio’s eyes flicker to McCree’s before pressing play on the livestream titled: Mondatta Assassination 05/04/2076.

  
“Oh no…” McCree whispers, as a wave of understanding hits him in the heart like a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #feelsbadman


End file.
